The Meeting
by wicca100
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when Buffy went to meet Angel in S6... here's my version. I own nothing, it's the property of Joss Whedon and ME, I'm just borrowing it for a while.


Title: We meet again.  
  
Author: wicca100 Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's all the property of Joss Whedon, ME, et al  
Timescale: This is my version of the meeting between Buffy and  
Angel after her return from the grave.  
  
The bus pulled up at the service station and it looked just like any other, the gas pumps, the diner, the shop, much the same as every other service station in the country. But as Buffy stepped off she knew this was the one.  
  
The second the bus had pulled up she knew he was there, she could feel his presence as she always had. The tugging in her stomach was unmistakable; she had never felt it with anyone before or since. Not even Riley and she really had loved him in her own way.  
  
But now he was here and so was she. it seemed like a thousand years since she had last seen him on the day of her mother's funeral, when in truth and earthly time it was less than a year.  
  
Aside from Dawn, the only other person that she had even considered when she was in heaven was him. she'd even tried to watch him, but the dimension she had gone to was not connected to this. So she had trusted her instinct that he was safe and it seemed he had been.  
  
Buffy pushed to door to the diner open and saw him seated in a booth in the far corner, he was watching for her arrival and his face lit up as he saw her approach.  
  
"Buffy," that was all he said, but it was enough for her to melt as she always did when he uttered her name. She rushed to his side and they hugged, held each other so close, she glad to feel his touch, he glad to see her alive.  
  
"Angel," she whispered and he leant to kiss her, she returned his kiss gently. They broke apart and both sat. They faced each other, neither able to speak, both basking in the others glow.  
  
"What can I get ya both?" asked the waitress who had been waiting for them to sit.  
  
"Um, just coffee for me," said Buffy still looking at the only man she had ever been in love with.  
  
"Same for me," replied Angel looking at the waitress and breaking the spell.  
  
"So how have you been?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Fine, actually funny story, I've been to another dimension too. Saved a damsel, albeit a slightly insane one, while Cordy was busy being a Princess."  
  
"I guess she hasn't changed that much then," Buffy replied with a little venom. Angel laughed and after a beat Buffy joined him.  
  
The waitress returned with their coffees, after she had set them down and checked that neither of them wanted anything else, she left them in peace.  
  
"How have you been Buffy? Are you ok?" Angel looked at her full of concern  
  
"I'm ok I guess. Willow did all the hard work, I just laid there," she replied trying to make light of something that had actually been very traumatic.  
  
"Come on, Buffy. This is me. It doesn't all have to be moonlight and roses. How are you really?"  
  
"Really, I don't know. I don't feel like I'm really here. Everyone at home is desperate for me to be alright, everyone except Spike for some reason."  
  
"Spike-?" Angel interrupted.  
  
"Yes, he is the only one that is willing to let me be me," said explained.  
  
"What's he got to do with anything?" asked Angel with some of the venom that Buffy had displayed earlier.  
  
"Nothing really, he just, well I can talk to him and he doesn't expect me to be ok. A bit like this rea-" Almost immediately Buffy regretted mentioning it.  
  
"But lets not talk about him now," she said trying desperately to change the subject. "Tell me about LA. How's Wes and Cordy and the others?"  
  
"They're fine," he answered a little abruptly. Then he sighed deeply and picked his coffee up.  
  
"What?" said Buffy remembering his moods well enough to know that he was trying to decide whether to tell her something or not.  
  
"It's just that, well Cordy." he started.  
  
"Uhuh, what about her?" she asked the venom back to her now.  
  
"We're getting closer," he replied.  
  
"Closer to what?" the slayer asked him, not getting his point at all.  
  
"I care about her and I think maybe she cares for me," he looked away, down at his coffee, out the window, over to the counter, anywhere but at Buffy.  
  
"You what?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't know if it means anything, but well I wanted you to know." Now he met her gaze and wished he hadn't.  
  
"So I came here to see you, after being dragged back from heaven. You get snarky about me talking, just talking, to Spike and then tell me that you're - what? In love with Cordy?"  
  
"Oh god, I knew you'd take this badly," he said. "I'm not in love with her, I don't know what it is, it's too soon and I don't even know if she feels anything. But I wanted, needed, you to know."  
  
"Gee thanks," Buffy said sarcastically rising from her seat. She put her hand in her pocket and put some money on the table. "That's for my coffee, I hope you and your princess will be happy together. Good Bye Angel."  
  
Angel rose too, "Buffy, don't go. Did you say heaven?" he said. But she was gone. back to Sunnydale and whatever life had in store. 


End file.
